bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Hollowfication
Japanese name and kanji Can anyone verify how this term is called in Japanese and how it's written in kanji? [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 21:37, May 6, 2010 (UTC) *''Shinigami no Horoo-ka'' (死神の虚ホロウ化) - "Hollowfication of Shinigami". *''Horoo no Shinigami-ka'' (虚ホロウの死神化) - "Shinigamification of Hollow(es)". Note: The kanji 化, when used as a suffix, is virtually equivalent in purpose and meaning to English "-ification". [[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 22:25, May 6, 2010 (UTC) :Thanks for the input :) I intended to put it in the article, but it seems it's been locked. So you can either put it in yourself or not - as you see fit - being an admin and all... [[User:Weedefinition|'WD']] ''Talk to me'' 02:06, May 7, 2010 (UTC) : MASKED : :the databook stated the term is "Hollowize" at page 34 from ichigo's profile : :is written horoo-ka in katakana and Hollowize in english. just to inform Shiny-gami (talk) 16:21, August 12, 2010 (UTC) Very old topic, but can anybody confirm this? I vaguely remember hearing it mentioned in a forum once, so it may be correct. If this is the case, then the terms would be Hollowization/Hollowize and Arrancarization/Arrancarize. -ization and -ification are similar in meaning, but if it's in English in MASKED, then perhaps that's the one we should adopt. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 12:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Well if you go to the talk above you will see that the translation is provided for and even if the user here is suggesting that its Hollowize recall that Masked is not in english and horoo-ka in katakana is exactly the same in the above conversation as its used by the user who brought this point up. Though I think its already determined if you wanna check then this thread is something that should be posed to the Translation corner. --[[User:Salubri|'Salubri']] [[User talk:Salubri|(Talk)]] 16:45, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Alright, I uploaded the page in question (34) and opened an appropriate discussion here. [[User:Mohrpheus|'Mohrpheus']] (Talk) 17:57, February 7, 2011 (UTC) Hollowfication times Should it be noted that Hollowfication time decreased significantly if the user is using a lot of energy while fighting? I know it sounds like speculation, but Kensei warned Mashiro that she couldn't keep up her mask for too long "against an opponent that strong", and her mask, which lasted for 15 hours by Shinji's account, only stayed on for a few minutes. I don't remember what episode this was, just that it was the one where Mashiro fought Wonderweiss. [[User:Aeron Solo|'Aeron Solo wuz here']] (If you wanna talk) 12:19, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Even better I just found the chapter!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:23, May 12, 2011 (UTC) :Added a reference to the decreased time a Visored can maintain the mast if exerting more energy!! [[User:SunXia|'SunXia']] (Chat) 13:30, May 12, 2011 (UTC) Arrow of Lights? Arrow of Lights? Are you sure it isn't Heilig Pfeil? Miraibuu (talk) 02:54, September 26, 2013 (UTC) :It is indeed Heilig Pfeil, Mangapanda/Stream was just being lazy/embellishing.--Xilinoc (talk) 04:01, September 26, 2013 (UTC)